Sesshoumaru e o Garoto Hanyou
by moonglare
Summary: InuTaisho morreu, e muitos anos se passaram. Sesshoumaru resolve conhecer seu meio irmão, que não era então mais que uma criança. Começa o estranho treinamento de InuYasha, provocado pelas visitas esporádicas do irmão youkai
1. O Primeiro Encontro

**Sesshoumaru ea CriançaHanyou: O Primeiro Encontro**

_(Esta fic se passa na infância de InuYasha, ele tem aparência de aproximadamente 8 anos. Sesshoumaru é um pouco mais jovem do que no manga, mas tem basicamente a mesma aparencia. Sempre imaginei como é que os dois se conheceram, e é disso que nasceu ela )_

Muitos dias tinham se passado desde sua última luta, e Sesshoumaru começava a ficar entediado. Aquele youkai não havia lhe dado muito trabalho, mas fora ao menos um passatempo mais prolongado que espadachins humanos ou outros seres inferiores...

Ele estava agora recostado sob as pedras à beira de um grande rio, imaginando, sob a luz do sol que acabara de nascer, se algum dia ele encontraria um adversário tão poderoso quanto seu próprio pai.

"Patético", pensou. "Morrer por uma fêmea humana e seu filho hanyou."

Naquele momento, um pensamentocruzou a sua mente. Ele nunca mais soube do canino destruidor de seu pai, a Tessaiga, mas embora tenha procurado por muitos anos, não havia pensado no lugar mais óbvio: a casa daquela humana e sua criança meio-youkai. Ele jamais tinha se importado em conhecer o meio-irmão, indigno de sua linhagem nobre! Levantou-se. Por mais que aqueles dois fossem indignos de seu interesse, existia a possibilidade de que a poderosa espada de seu pai, sua herança legítima, estivesse com eles todo esse tempo.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha olhava atento, à beira do riacho, para a água limpa, enquanto sua mãe colhia flores no campo próximo. O peixe parecia estar parado, e ele se preparava para agarrá-lo assim que tivesse chance. Abaixou-se junto às pedras, encolheu as orelhas com os olhos fixos, preparando-se para o ataque, e rapidamente lançou suas garras na água. O peixe, no entanto, já havia notado sua presença e escorregou rapidamente pelo riacho, deixando-o quase sem equilíbrio.

"Tenha cuidado, querido", disse Izayoi, sorrindo. "A correnteza não é forte aqui, mas pode ser perigoso se você cair no riacho"

"Eu sei nadar, mamãe", respondeu ele, levemente aborrecido. Sua mãe insistia em tratá-lo como um bebê, embora ele já fosse maior que a maioria dos arbustos ali. Izayoi sorriu.

Ele olhou a água procurando algum outro peixe, mas todos haviam se afugentado, então sentou-se emburrado. Sentia o cheiro de pássaros e queria caçá-los, mas a mãe não o deixava sair sozinho com medo do que os caçadores poderiam fazer com ele.

Eles moravam ali havia mais de 15 anos, mas o vilarejo nunca se acostumara à sua presença. Quando tentava brincar com as outras crianças elas eram afastadas pelos pais, que apontavam para as suas orelhas e o chamavam de _hanyou_. Ele jamais entendera muito bem o que era aquilo, ou o que havia de errado em ser um _hanyou_, mas sempre que perguntava via os olhos de sua mãe se encherem de lágrimas, por isso evitava tocar no assunto novamente.

A maioria das crianças mais velhas que ele conheceu já eram bem maiores que ele, quase adultas, e tomavam já como costume ameaçá-lo, fazendo referências estranhas ao seu pai "demônio", o que ele não entendia. A mãe dizia que seu pai era um homem muito bom e corajoso, e que ele não deveria ouvir esses boatos, mas o isolamento a que eles eram obrigados chegava ao ponto de não poderem comprar alimentos em lugar algum, pois todos se recusavam a lhes vender e diziam que eles não eram bem-vindos. As crianças dali cresciam mais rápido, mas ele era muito mais forte, e podia caçar qualquer coisa. Eles veriam só.

"Vamos querido", disse Izayoi, aproximando-se. Inuyasha virou-se.

"Pode ir mamãe, vou brincar aqui um pouco."

"Está bem, mas fique por perto e não vá para a floresta!"

Eles moravam muito próximo dali, numa casa grande e bem cuidada que seu pai havia lhes deixado. Os criados que serviam a casa haviam abandonado Izayoi muitos anos antes, mas apesar de tudo os dois ainda podiam viver bem sozinhos.

Inuyasha ficou sentado à beira do riacho, observando a água até que a mãe tivesse se afastado o suficiente, e então levantou-se. Um grupo de pássaros voava em direção à floresta, e ele imaginava qual deles seria mais gostoso depois de temperado e cozido.

----------------------------------

Recostadosobre o galho de uma árvore na entrada da floresta, Sesshoumaru observava com um olhar desinteressado a criança hanyou e sua mãe humana. Cerca de duas horas já haviam se passado quando a mulher se afastou e o menino começou a correr em direção à floresta.

"Keh, eu vou pegar vocês", gritava ele, animado. "Não adianta voar mais alto, desistam logo!"

Alguém que observasse a cena sorriria complacente, pois o menino sequer conseguia ainda saltar sobre os galhos mais altos das árvores, mas já contava com as suas presas antes de poder sequer alcançá-las.

O _hanyou_ parou ofegante, já na entrada da floresta, tentando farejar os pássaros. Era difícil -- o cheiro parecia estar por toda a parte, e havia um cheiro diferente por ali... Observando sobre os galhos das árvores, encontrou algo bem maior que um pássaro.

Era muito diferente de qualquer homem que já tinha encontrado. Era uma figura alta, estóica que evocava a imponência de um príncipe; vestia tecidos nobres e uma armadura muito particular. Os cabelos eram longos, prateados como os dele, e seus olhos estavam fechados -- parecia estar dormindo.

"Ele... será que ele é um hanyou, como eu?", pensou Inuyasha. Ele nunca tinha descoberto exatamente o que significava ser hanyou, mas aquele homem se parecia com ele, e ele sabia que era diferente. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da árvore, olhando para cima.

"As orelhas dele são diferentes..."

Sentou-se então no chão próximo da árvore, observando cada detalhe daquele homem estranho e esquecendo completamente do que o havia levado ali.

"Desistiu de correr pateticamente atrás dos pássaros?", ele ouviu a figura dizer, os olhos ainda fechados. A voz parecia tão imponente quanto seu dono, mas o tom do comentário não foi nada gentil.

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas levantou-se imediatamente.

De repente, a figura sentada abriu os olhos, observando-o de esguelha.

"Você é tão silencioso quanto uma tempestade enquanto caça. Até sua respiração pode ser ouvida pelos pássaros."

Aquele olhar trazia desconforto, mas Inuyasha forçou-se a permanecer firme. Seria mais um morador da vila querendo destratá-lo?

"Quem é você?", disparou Inuyasha, a voz infantil tentando forçar um desafio.

"Huh" começou Sesshoumaru, num tom de orgulhosa dignidade. "Eu não me apresento a ninguém que já não tenha me dado seu nome. Imaginava que sua mãe humana tivesse lhe dado alguma educação."

Aquela sentença pareceu não só rude, mas estranha. Por que ele a chamava de "humana"? Como se tentasse fazer justiça à mãe, ele concordou em dizer o nome.

"Sou Inuyasha, e minha mãe é Izayoi." ele disse, a voz um pouco mais calma. "O que quer dizer? Você é humano, não é?"

Mal terminou a frase e sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão. O estranho homem tinha saltado da árvore à sua frente como um raio e agarrado seu pescoço, segurando-o no ar a um braço de distância.

"Isto é um insulto... Confundir Sesshoumaru com um mero humano!"

O olhar não era de ódio, mas certamente de orgulho.

"Eu... Me solta!", debateu-se Inuyasha, tentando respirar. "Eu não... insultei! O que é você?"

A expressão modificou-se levemente, parecendo um tanto incrédula. Inuyasha olhou-o fixamente e notou que os olhos eram amarelos, como os dele, mas a expressão era diferente, fria... Aquele homem devia inspirar medo em muita gente, mas não nele! Ele era forte!

"Você não sabe o que eu sou?", duvidou Sesshoumaru, aproximando o menino. "Será que sua mãe nunca lhe contou sobre o que você é, _hanyou_? Ou sobre Inutaisho?"

"Você não pode falar mal dele! Me solta!", berrou Inuyasha, quase atingindo o rosto de Sesshoumaru e obrigando-o a desviar. Sesshoumaru largou-o no chão de uma só vez, olhando-o impassível.

"Huh, você acha que pode lutar comigo, seu moleque?" trovejou ele, dando apenas um passo para o lado para evitar o próximo golpe das garras do meio-irmão, que caiu novamente no chão com a força do próprio golpe.

"Não enche! Meu pai era um samurai!", gritou, levantando-se do chão.

Sesshoumaru não havia mostrado qualquer sinal de satisfação diante da situação ridícula de seu irmão mais novo, mas pareceu aborrecido com a última palavra dita por ele. Sua voz soou poderosa e indignada.

"Samurai? Aquela humana imprestável lhe disse que ele era um simples samurai desprezível?"

Inuyasha hesitou, pensando. Sua mãe nunca havia usado a palavra "samurai", mas... Ele havia entendido isso.

"Ela... Não, mas..."

Será que o pai dele... era mais que um samurai?

"Mas você não pode falar assim dela! Cale a boca!" O menino Inuyasha avançou novamente sobre ele, que desviou-se com facilidade e agarrou-o novamente pelas costas, pendurando-o no galho de uma árvore pela roupa.

"Você é ridículo. Diga-me apenas uma coisa antes de ser estraçalhado pelas minhas garras, _hanyou_... A espada de meu pai, o grande youkai Inutaisho, está na casa daquela humana?"

Se antes havia hesitado, nesse momento Inuyasha estremeceu. Ele havia dito... "meu pai"? Então... aquele era seu irmão?

"Não sei de espada nenhuma, e também não precisamos de espada! Posso proteger a minha mãe eu mesmo"

"Se estiver mentindo, sua mãe terá uma morte miserável", avisou Sesshoumaru, expondo as garras ameaçadoramente.

Pendurado no galho da árvore pela veste de rato de fogo deixada por seu pai, Inuyasha parecia indefeso, mas permanecia corajoso.

"Keh, eu não estou mentindo, e não tenho medo de você!"

Como não conseguia soltar a roupa do galho, tentou algo mais engenhoso e escorregou para o chão rapidamente, deixando o manto de rato de fogo preso no galho.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o de cima, um tanto divertido e surpreso pela reação rápida.

"Ele não é muito rápido ou forte", pensou, "mas devo admitir que tem coragem em desafiar Sesshoumaru. Pode ser divertido deixá-lo viver agora... Para lutar com ele algum dia."

Inuyasha olhava-o corajosamente, imaginando uma fuga.

"Inuyasha!" ele ouviu uma voz chamando, ao longe. Era Izayoi. Com certeza tinha ido checar e percebeu que o filho não estava lá.

Sesshoumaru olhou na direção da voz feminina, pareceu refletir por um instante, e voltou-se novamente para o irmão _hanyou_.

"Se a espada não está aqui" -- disse ele, virando-se para partir -- "não vale a pena ficar nesse lugar." E seguiu, caminhando calmamente.

Vendo aquela figura desconcertante e misteriosa afastar-se sem respostas, Inuyasha teve vontade de chamá-lo de volta. Mas antes que abrisse a sua boca para fazê-lo Sesshoumarou virou o rosto, olhando-o mais uma vez do canto do olho.

"Eu voltarei quando você for capaz de atacar mais que pequenos pássaros, e com uma técnica melhor do que essas garras que só ferem o vento."

E partiu em direção ao interior da floresta, o cabelo levemente balançado pelo vento.


	2. O Túmulo Branco de Izayoi

Eram mais de 20 monstros, com certeza. Não pareciam muito fortes, mas com tantos juntos seria muito difícil... Muitas pessoas já haviam sido mortas no vilarejo, e o cheiro de sangue humano que se espalhava já o deixava tonto.

Olhou para as próprias garras. Não era nenhuma grande mentira... Suas garras não estavam desenvolvidas o suficiente para acabar com todos eles. Mas ele precisava atrai-los para longe das pessoas do vilarejo.

InuYasha-chan correu pela floresta o mais rápido que pôde, escondendo-se de vez em quando ao sentir o cheiro daqueles youkais cada vez mais perto. Sem perceber, em sua fuga ele havia chegado até uma lápide branca solitária no meio de um gramado na encosta do rio. À frente da lápide algumas pequenas flores campestres, já quase murchas, e pássaros que fugiram com sua aproximação. No túmulo apenas um nome, inscrito em Kanji:

"Izayoi"

Nenhuma data, nenhuma outra informação.

Na frente do túmulo, e seus olhos ficaram úmidos de tristeza. Como ele poderia viver, agora? Sentia a aproximação dos youkais, cada vez mais perto, e sua respiração estava ofegante, ele tinha medo... Não havia escapatória, talvez fosse melhor se ele...

Ajoelhou-se à frente do túmulo, lembrando de sua mãe e de tudo que havia lhe ensinado... Não! Não desistiria nunca! Sentindo os monstros às suas costas, fechou os olhos buscando forças para fugir... ou lutar até a morte. Foi quando uma voz se fez ouvir.

– Huh... mas que imprestável. Veio procurar a ajuda de uma humana morta... o.ô

Sesshoumaru, o irmão youkai há menos de um ano revelado, estava a apenas alguns passos de distância, olhando-o com uma expressão dura e fria. Aquele rosto não havia se apagado da mente de InuYasha desde o primeiro e único encontro, e o hanyou já achava que nunca mais o veria novamente. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, num enfrentamento sem palavras.

Surpreendidos pela aparição, os youkais que se aproximavam avançaram para atacar Sesshoumaru, que fechou os olhos e, com um simples movimento de braço entediado, lançou sobre eles um chicote de luz. Oito deles foram destruídos de uma só vez, e os demais hesitaram.

– O que... – começou InuYasha, surpreso pela facilidade com que Sesshoumaru havia destruído os youkais – o que veio fazer aqui? ó.ò

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Apenas lançou mais um golpe certeiro, que destruiu todos os youkais restantes. Sem obter resposta à sua pergunta, o pequeno InuYasha lançou um último olhar triste para o túmulo de sua mãe e virou-se para partir na direção da floresta. Mas antes que pudesse dar o terceiro passo, o chicote de luz de Sesshoumaru estalou à sua frente, impedindo que prosseguisse.

– Não pense que vim para salvar sua vida inútil. Aprenda agora, _hanyou_, ou tenha uma vida curta e patética. Um youkai não protege ninguém além de si mesmo.

Virou-se para InuYasha e o encarou, ainda mais duro e orgulhoso.

– Você está sozinho. E morrerá sozinho.

"Eu estou sozinho", repetiu InuYasha em sua mente, e enxergou o vilarejo ao longe. De agora em diante, a floresta seria seu único lar.

------------------------------------------

_**Comentários**_

_Tadiiinho do Inu! E que crueldade do Sesshy, hein! XD Ele agora está começando a sentir de verdade o que é ser um hanyou. Espero seus comentários e aguardem a próxima!_


End file.
